The Rainbooms' Adventures Series
Join Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog as they travel outside Canterlot High meeting old and new friends, fighting (most of which The Dazzlings work for) and saving the world at the same time. List of the upcoming Rainbooms' Adventures Series. *''The Rainbooms Meets Dumbo'' (prequel to Thomas the Tank Engine Visits the Haunted Mansion) *''The Rainbooms Get Tangled'' *''The Rainbooms Get Tangled Ever After'' *''The Rainboom's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle) *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Little Mermaid (prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle) *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Little Mermaid II - Return to the Sea (prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle) *''The Rainboom Search for The Black Cauldron (prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia) *''The Rainbooms Meets Tarzan'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''The Rainbooms Goes Home on the Range'' *''The Rainbooms Meets Wall-E'' (prequel to Thomas the Tank Engine's World of Color) *''The Rainbooms Meets Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''The Rainbooms visits Jurassic Park'' *''The Rainbooms and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''The Rainbooms visits Jurassic Park III'' *''The Rainbooms visits Jurassic World'' *''The Rainbooms visits Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Movie) *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' *''The Rainboom's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' *''The Rainboom's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Jungle Book (2016)'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze '' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Christopher Robin'' Trivia *This is a spin-off series to Thomas' Adventures Series ''(Which Sunset Shimmer is still part of the Pooh's Adventures Team and still hang out with Thomas and his friends). *Sc-Twi and Spike the Dog both join them after ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games where they will make their first debut in The Rainbooms Search for The Black Cauldron. See Also * The Rainbooms' Adventures Team * Thomas' Adventures Series Category:76859Thomas